


Breaking in the New Home

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking in the House, Celebratory Sex, Fingering, M/M, Nudity, Olivarry, Phasing Out of Clothes, Stripping, first home, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry and Oliver have gotten a house together, everything’s finally lined up so that they can go to their house for the first time.  However shall they celebrate.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 10





	Breaking in the New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Olivarry Week - Day 2 - First Home, but I’m smutty so I’m not adding it to their collection.

“Welcome to our new home.” Oliver removed the mask from Barry’s face. He’d wanted to keep the place a secret from his boyfriend.

“Sweet…” Barry grinned. “Do I get to carry you over the threshold?”

“I’m carrying you.”

“Please?” Barry stuck out his lip in an adorable pout.

“Fine.”

“sweet!” Barry ducked down and with a flex of speed force stood back up with Oliver in his hands and some black boxers now sitting on Oliver’s lap.

“D-did you…?”

“Strip you naked and redress you without your boxers after giving you a lengthy hand job so that you’d be swelling to full erection and nearly orgasm as I cross the threshold? Why would I _ever_ do a thing like that?”

“Barry.” Oliver blushed, his erection rising to spear his warm boxers so that they encircled it bringing even more attention to the sizable bulge.

“Maybe I think we need to _break_ in our new house.” Barry grinned.

“You do know there are easier ways to get me out of my pants.”

“True. I could have left them on the ground.” Barry smirked as he carried Oliver over the threshold, kicking the door to make it swing open. The hand under Oliver’s ass began to vibrate as he rested his palm on Oliver’s ass before phasing his hand through the material and sinking his vibrating fingers into his boyfriend’s ass.

“B-barry…”

“I think we’re done with these.” He brought Oliver to the same level of vibration that his fingers were and stepped right out of both their clothes before he smirked down at his naked boyfriend. “I intend to ravish you.”

“If you don’t stop your fingers you’ll be waiting on that…” Oliver panted.

“I think we can do both.” He smirked pushing Oliver against the nearest wall and lifting up till he was holding Oliver’s groin head high. Oliver’s neck was craned badly against the ceiling as Barry took him into his mouth, his fingers from his other hand still pressed against his prostate vibrating at top speeds and making him sob as he begged for release. A release that came all too soon and too for either of their likings if the truth be told. But Oliver gave a strangled cry and came in his boyfriend’s mouth and slumped over his shoulders as he all but melted from the pleasure.

“You okay?” Barry asked, sitting Oliver down so they could spoon on the floor.

“Yes.” Oliver kissed him and smiled. “Give me a few minutes and you can fuck me and then I’m going to be horny enough to ride your ass and we can get to breaking in every fucking room of the house.” Oliver gripped the back of Barry’s head and kissed him hard, the need burning in his eyes.

“Absolutely.” Barry nodded.

“Good.” Oliver nodded, panting as he struggled to keep his eyes open. “Fuck, I can’t wait.”

“Bring it.”

“I think that’s my line.” Oliver chuckled heavily.

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep going for these understated sexualized stories lately.


End file.
